


It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [157]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Former Little Sister Susie, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey Drew Studios wasn't the first horrible situation Susie escaped from.





	It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Susie had done pretty well for herself after quitting Joey Drew Studios. In fact, she had found the success she thought she'd achieve with Alice Angel. But for all the happiness she'd found, there were also bumps in the road.

One of those came less than two weeks ago, when she received a call from Hannah, one of her foster sisters--Jack Wynand, their foster father, was dying. Susie had immediately dropped everything and flew to New York to say goodbye, with Sammy accompanying her. Afterwards, the two of them had briefly returned home, and when they went back for the funeral, they were accompanied by Wally, Shawn, and Grant (Thomas had been invited, but he had a prior engagement).

Currently, the five of them were sitting in a bar, along with Hannah and three other former Little Sisters.

"So you all used to work for Joey Drew?"

"Aye, we did." Shawn took a long drink from his glass. "Let me tell you, the man was impossible to work for--between his lack o' concern about our safety, his near-obsessive need for perfection, and his crazy ideas, it's a wonder we didn't quit sooner. And that's not even counting all the problems with that damn Ink Machine."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that thing," Wally groaned. "It was noisy, messy, and who needs that much ink anyway?"

"Do you know what it was for?" asked Mary, leaning forward. She and Wally had quickly hit it off, and Susie wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating.

"No, and I'd rather not."

"Anyway," interrupted Grant, preventing Wally from going into another rant. "The five of us, as well as a few others, got out before the place closed--good thing too, given that most of the ones who didn't went missing."

"We all had our own reasons," added Sammy. "Susie left because Joey gave the part of Alice Angel--a character Susie loved playing--to another voice actress."

"I was thinking about trying to get Alice back, but then I found Mr. Bubbles." Susie looked down at the doll in her hand. "He reminded me of a very bad time in my life, when I...well, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Maybe I can help with that," Grant spoke up. "When I was a kid, my dad told me how he had a brother named Sander, who went missing before I was born. Years later, I met a woman named Grace Holloway, who told me about Rapture."

Susie turned and gave him a look of mild surprise. "Did she tell you about the Little Sisters?"

Grant nodded. "Were you one of them?"

"The first group, yes. Papa Jack's one one who got us out of that horrible place."

As she, Grant, and Sammy--who had been present when she said goodbye, and thus already knew the story--began explaining to the others, Susie thought about how her past could have repeated itself. In a lot of ways, Joey Drew wasn't that different from Frank Fontaine. She had a feeling the man wanted to do horrible things to her and the other people who worked for him, and she didn't want to imagine what would have happened if she hadn't gotten out.

Now that she thought about it, the underwater city was an inversion of its namesake--the 'chosen' were brought to a hell that seemed like paradise, while the 'unworthy' went on living none the wiser. She felt it was only a matter of time before like Rapture, the true hellish nature of Joey Drew Studios revealed itself. At least she, like Henry, Sammy, Wally, Shawn, Grant, Thomas, and a few others had been smart/lucky enough to get away before that happened.


End file.
